


A Moment Meant For Two

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Scisaac Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bc Idk I Like Using Holidays In Fics Too Lmao, Bisexual Isaac Lahey, Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Set Like Four Years After Canon Bc I Like Writing After Canon Fics IG, Two Werewolves Too Caught Up In Themselves To Use Their Senses Correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: In Which Scott And Isaac Try To Confess Their Feelings But The Pack Keeps Interrupting Them Much To Their Growing Frustrations.Based on a comment I got recently:  "(as for prompts, I had scrbbled in my pad "Isaac and Scott try to have a quiet talk, but everyone in the pack seems to interrupt before either of them could say what they feel" and "Isaac snaps at Liam twice". Never got around to writing it, because I seem incapable of writing short stories, so be my guest!)"
Relationships: Braeden/Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Malia Tate, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Scisaac Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737436
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	A Moment Meant For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhysLahey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysLahey/gifts).



> I hope this is what you had in mind!

The fourth of July found Scott at his mother's house for a barbecue with his pack. Lydia had organized everything, making sure everyone cleared their schedules to make it back to Beacon Hills, and it had lead to a complete makeover of the backyard. 

Scott and Isaac had come home the week before to mow the lawn, set up the picnic tables, and even get a new grill, while the fairy lights, garden, and decorations had all been the work of Kira, Melissa, and Lydia. Their collective efforts had led to a yard fit for the best fourth of the July party ever – or at least _they_ all thought so. 

Scott picks at an American flag cupcake as he listens to Argent talk about the reformation of the Hunter's code on the international scale. It was great to hear that he was making progress with his new wife, Isabelle, in changing people's mind about the supernatural, really it was, but Scott couldn't help the way his gaze kept shifting to Isaac. 

Isaac who had joined him in the hunt for Monroe four years ago. Isaac who had gone to Davis with him after. Isaac who he had slowly fallen in love with, and who was currently feigning polite interest in Derek describing a mucus plug at the other picnic table. 

He'd been trying for months to find the right moment to confess to Isaac about how he felt, but nothing had ever felt right and it put him on edge, twitching with the need for the other man to _finally_ know how he felt. If the perfect moment didn't exist then he'd create one. 

He waits until Parrish steals Argent's attention and then he abandons his cupcake and walks over to Isaac who looks up at him with a dazzling smile as he reaches him. 

Derek nods a greeting, cutting off what he had been saying. 

"Isaac, can I talk to you for a moment?" Scott asks with a nod at Derek. 

"Sure," Isaac agrees easily. He follows Scott to the front porch where they both sit on the steps. "Thanks for saving me from Derek. He was rattling on and on about prenatal vitamins and Braeden's morning sickness and I honestly stopped listening when he mentioned placenta."

Scott chuckles. "He's just excited about being a dad."

"Yeah, well, if he doesn't shut it with the baby talk I'm going to break something, and then your mom's going to yell at me and then I'll never live down the time I ruined the fourth of July."

"So maybe talk to _me_ instead."

 _"Oh, gladly."_ Isaac says with a big smile that Scott can't help but return. "So, what _did_ you want to talk to me about anyways?" Isaac asks. 

Scott wrings his hands and clears his throat, his nerves a cold fire on his palms. "Well, uh, I've been thinking a lot about the future lately, and how you're going to become a vet tech next month, an– "

" _If_ I pass the exam."

Scott shoots him a look, his hand reaching out to squeeze Isaac's arm reassuringly. "You’re _going_ to pass."

"You don't know that."

"No, but I know _you_ and you're smart, resourceful, and you're _ready_ for that exam." Scott tells him earnestly. 

"I wish I had your confidence in me."

"I do too because then you'd realize how capable you are." 

Isaac puts his hand over Scott's. "You’re gonna make me blush."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Scott teases. 

Isaac squeezes his hand, a playful smile gracing his features, and for a moment they just stare at each other, Scott all too aware of the heat from where their hands touch. Moments like these are what make Scott sure of his feelings for Isaac because every time he thinks he could drown in those ocean blue eyes, or burn in his hands, and die happy. 

He forces himself to pull away first, clearing his throat to break the moment. He had some things he needed to clear up before he got to the most important part of this conversation. "Um, so, I was wondering what you planned to do once you passed the exam?"

Isaac shrugs. "Find a job I guess."

"Where?"

"Wherever there's work."

"But...do you mean in Davis or just anywhere?"

Isaac furrows his brow. "In Davis, of course."

Relief floods through Scott, and Isaac must read something on his face because he asks, "What, did you think I was just going to pick up and leave you?"

Scott shrugs meekly. "I thought you might come back here, or go to LA, or somewhere more exciting."

"When my _whole life_ is in Davis?" Isaac questions in disbelief. 

"I know you don't _love_ it there, and our apartment sucks so..."

Isaac huffs, sounding kind of annoyed, but as he speaks it fades, replaced with something else. "Scott, I happen to _like_ living with you, even in our shithole of an apartment, and I can't believe you think that I would just leave. And yeah, maybe I don't love Davis, but we're not going to live there forever. Besides, while you're busy with school, I can work so we can afford a better apartment, and I don't really care where we go after you graduate as long as it's together."

Scott blinks at him a moment, thinking that sounded close to something a significant other would say. It helps to steel his nerves. _Now_ was the moment. "Isaac, I have to tell you something _really_ important, a–"

The front door swings open with a loud creak, and they both turn to see Stiles standing in the doorway. 

"There you are!" Stiles exclaims to Scott. "I need you to come with me to get more ice."

"Ah, um. I'm kind of in the middle of something." Scott says pointedly. 

Stiles looks between him and Isaac. "You and Isaac just spent a whole semester alone together, what's left to talk about?"

Scott felt his face heat. He hadn't told anyone except his mom about his feelings for Isaac, not ready to face them until now, and maybe if he had, he could've relied on Stiles to just _get it_ and leave them to have their moment. But alas all he could do was say, "Nothing that can't wait a little longer I guess."

"Great! Let's go, I wanna get back before Malia eats all the bacon." Stiles says, pulling the door closed behind him and marching past them to his jeep. 

Scott stands up, and looks down at Isaac. "Can we pick this up later?"

Isaac nods. "Sure."

"Cool."

Isaac outstretches his hand and Scott pulls him to his feet. "You guys should get some popsicles too. I bet they'd taste really nice on a day like today."

"I'll see what I can do," Scott says. He nearly leans forward to kiss Isaac's cheek goodbye, catching himself just in time. He'd been having to fight that urge a lot lately as his emotions bubbled up, threatening to spill out of him. "Uh, save me a sugar cookie?"

"Might have to fight Kira for it, but I'll do my best." Isaac tells him solemnly.

Scott chuckles, finally remembering to let go of Isaac's hand. "Be back soon." 

Isaac pats his shoudler. "Hurry back."

* * *

Scott can't help but fidget nervously the entire time he's with Stiles. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to come out to him so he wouldn't be blindsided by Scott potentially having a boyfriend by the end of the day, but actually starting the conversation was a little difficult, especially when he grabs the popsicles and Stiles says, "Don't get those, they suck."

"Isaac loves them."

"Then he should be here to buy them. Get the watermelon kiwi instead."

"I'll get both," Scott says. He grabs the other popsicles and a pint of cookie dough ice cream to share with Isaac later. 

Stiles snorts. "You spoil him too much." 

"Is it so bad to buy little things I know my friends like?"

"No, but you two are basically like an old married couple by now. It's _weird."_

"Weird?" Scott squirmed internally at the word. 

"Well yeah, how are you two ever going to meet someone when you basically already have a relationship, just without the sex, attraction, or the I love yous?"

The words, _I don't want to meet anybody,_ are on the tip of Scott's tongue but he swallows them back down. He was _not_ going to come out to his best friend in the ice cream aisle at _Wal-Mart_ of all places.

"I'm happy with the way things are," Scott tells him, setting everything in the cart. 

"Maybe, but you can't live that way forever."

Scott starts walking towards the register and the conversation dies there, but he knows he needs to pick it up again once they're in the Jeep. Stiles hadn't mean to make him uneasy after all, he just didn't know the subtext of his words, and that was on Scott for keeping him in the dark. 

"Stiles, there's something I need to tell you," he says once they're on their way home. 

"What's that buddy?" Stiles asks distractedly, his attention on the road. 

"So you know how earlier you said that I'll never meet anyone because of my relationship with Isaac?"

Stiles perks up. "Oooh. Did you meet a girl at school?"

"Um. Sort of. Not really."

Stiles furrows his brow. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I have feelings for someone. A _male_ someone."

Stiles looks directly at him then. "Are you... _coming out_ to me right now?"

Scott nods shyly. "I'm, uh, I'm bisexual."

Shock colors Stiles' face, but its quickly replaced with a smile. "That's great, Scott. I can't say I was expecting this, but I...I'm _really_ happy for you, man." 

Scott offers him a smile in return. "Thanks. It took me by surprise too, but Isaac helped me realize it wasn't exactly straight to have wet dreams about my very _male_ professor."

Stiles' eyebrows shoot up and he steals a glance at the road before looking at Scott again. "You had _what?"_

Scott flushes with embarrassment, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. "You remember me telling you about Professor Stone?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. " _Ugh_ , how could I not? You went on and on about his lectures and how he made things _so easy_ to understand and how you could listen to him talk for hours and – _wait_. Oh my god! You had a giant crush on him, didn't you?"

Scott nods, face a little too warm for comfort. 

Stiles immediately pulls the car over. "Okay, I have so many questions, the most important being why did you tell _Isaac_ and not me about any of this?"

Scott shrugs. "Isaac's bi, and I thought he could help me figure out if I was too. Plus you've been so busy at work, and I didn't want to tell you about something I wasn't sure really even meant anything."

Stiles nods, but still looks hurt. "I'm your _best friend_ , Scott. I want to know what's going on with you, especially now that we don't get to see each other that much."

"I'm sorry."

Stiles waves his hand dismissively. "No, no, its on _me._ I haven't really been checking in with you as much I should have."

Scott's about to tell him that he understands, but then Stiles cuts in with, " _Wait_ , the Professor isn't the same person you have feelings for is it? Because I remember you saying he has a wife, and you're not exactly the homewrecking type."

"It's not Professor Stone," Scott assures him. 

"Then who?"

Scott looks out the window as he says, "Isaac."

"Isaac as in...as in our _friend_ Isaac Lahey?"

"Mmhm," Scott hums, his palms sweating. 

Dead silence, then a disappointed, "Why couldn't you just be in love with your Professor?"

Scott turns, ready to be defend Isaac with his every breath, but then the look on Stiles' face makes him laugh, which in turn makes _Stiles_ laugh, and everything suddenly feels like it's going to be okay. 

Stiles pulls him into a hug once they stop laughing. "You're my brother, you know? So if you're happy, I'm happy, and if you want to date a six foot werewolf who wears scarves in the summer and has a major attitude problem I'm not going to stand in the way."

"He's actually six two, and I happen to like the scarves." Scott informs him, squeezing him tightly. 

"But the attitude thing isn't a problem?" Stiles questions as he pulls away. 

"He doesn't really give me attitude, just sarcasm and I've got a lot of experience with it thanks to a certain friend of mine." 

Stiles nods. "Yeah, I've actually been meaning to talk to Kira about her toning it down. I think its starting to become a real problem."

Scott chuckles and Stiles grins. He clears his throat. "Uh, but you should know that I haven't actually told Isaac how I feel yet."

"You haven't?"

"No, um, I was actually going to tell him earlier, but we got interrupted."

Stiles frowns, hands flying to either side of his head. "Oh my god! _That's_ what you two still had to talk about?!"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I...my bad." 

"You didn't know," Scott says. "Besides, I still plan to tell him sometime today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, so if you see us talking..."

"Leave you alone. Got it."

Scott smiles. "Thanks."

Stiles returns it, then turns to face the road. "We need to get back," he says as pulls back onto the road. "And not just because you have a boyfriend to get. I wasn't kidding about the bacon, its Mal's second favorite type of meat."

"Right after deer, I remember," Scott says, amused, and then they're right back in the swing of things, catching each other up on the things too important to say on the phone, but not important enough to drive across the country to speak about. It's nice, and Scott vows then to scratch out more time to go and see his best friend.

* * *

Isaac twitches with impatience as he waits for Scott to get back from the store. He was itching to know if the important thing Scott had to say was anywhere close to the important thing _he_ had to say. He hoped so, because he'd been trying for weeks to tell Scott he was in love with him, but every time he'd chicken out and say something stupid to make Scott laugh instead. 

And then on the porch earlier he'd said a little more than he meant to and he felt like maybe if he could admit that much to Scott, he could say everything else too. He just needed to do it before he lost his nerve again. 

Isaac feels a hand clamp down on his shoulder, followed by Argent asking, "Can you take over the grill? My back's killing me."

"Sure." Isaac agrees, hoping it would stop his fidgeting. 

Scott returns ten minutes later, but doesn't appproach him immediately, instead loading the ice into the cooler, then having a chat with Corey. Isaac catches Stiles staring at him as he checks on the meat, and he doesn't know what to think when Stiles walks off at his wave. 

Scott comes over, finally, before he can over think it. "I thought you hated cooking on a grill."

"No, I _hated_ cooking on that dinosaur your mom used to have," Isaac corrects. "Besides, Argent asked me to take over."

"Is his back bothering him again?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, he took some Advil." 

Scott nods. "Good."

"Did you get the popsicles?" Isaac questions. 

"Stiles put them in the freezer. I also got us some cookie dough ice cream for later." 

Isaac grins. "You know me too well."

"A side effect of living together for so long." 

Isaac reaches behind him, and grabs the small plate next to the one he's been keeping the uncooked patties on. He offers it to Scott. "The cookies you asked for. Turns out I had to fight _Hayden_ for them."

Scott laughs as he takes the plate. "Thank you." 

"Your wish is my command." Isaac jokes. 

Scott rolls his eyes fondly, and bites into a cookie, getting red frosting on his upper lip. Maybe it was because he was on edge and bursting with unspoken emotion, but Isaac reaches forward to swipe it away and lick it off his thumb. Scott, to his credit, just tries to lick off what he missed, but Isaac feels his pulse quicken, and his cheeks burn faintly in embarrassment. 

He _needed_ to tell Scott about his feelings before he did something dumb like kiss him without knowing if it'll go over well. 

"Listen, earlier you said you had something important to say, and I want to hear it, I do, but I have something I need to say first," Isaac says, shifting nervously on his feet. 

Scott perks up at that, setting his cookie back on the plate. "You do?"

"Yeah, and uh...I think that once I tell you, you'll understand _exactly_ what I meant earlier when I said my whole life is in Davis." Isaac feels his heart in his throat, and he swallows thickly. "Um – "

"Isaac!" Liam shouts suddenly, and he waves him off. 

"Uh, I guess what I'm _trying_ to say is tha– "

 _"_ Isaac!" Liam shouts, much closer now. 

He presses on stubbornly. "Scott, I know this mi– " 

_"Isaac!"_ Liam yells, directly behind him now. 

Isaac whips around at that _."What?!"_ He snaps. 

Liam flinches, but still says, "You're burning the meat!"

Isaac looks down at the grill, finding the patties black as coal. "Fuck!" He scrapes them off quickly and tosses them in the trash. He can feel everyone's eyes on him and his face burns. 

"Maybe, we should finish talking later so you can cook?" Scott suggests quietly. 

Isaac nods, too embarrassed not to take the out. He throws more patties on the grill and watches Scott walk over to chat with Mason, everyone else returning to their own conversations. 

The words _I'm in love with you_ stay on the tip of his tongue long after, and frustration makes his skin itch. Sure, maybe confessing his feelings next to the grill wasn't the most romantic of settings, but he'd finally had the courage to say them and now he'd lost all of his momentum. 

* * *

Scott finds himself crammed in between Isaac and Derek as he eats. He had been hoping to sit at the other table with his mom, the sheriff, Argent, and Henry, so he could continue his talk with Isaac without the others listening in, but Derek had called him over and Isaac, as he had assumed he would, had followed. He was _dying_ to tell Isaac how he felt and to know what Isaac had been trying to tell him earlier, so much so that he can barely focus on what the others are talking about. 

Nothing felt as important as confessing his feelings, not even Lydia and Malia moving in together. 

Scott nudges Isaac with his knee, and the beta shoots him a curious look. "Want to go somewhere more private and finish our talk?"

Isaac nods. 

They both get up and go inside to the kitchen. 

Isaac hops on the kitchen counter while Scott hovers by the table. 

Scott makes an aborted hand gesture towards Isaac, not quite sure how to start. "Uh, I know you had something you wanted to talk about, but I hope you don't mind if I go first."

"No, I think I'd prefer it actually. The thing I have to tell you is uh...well I've been having trouble just spitting it out so we'd probably be here all day."

"It's nothing bad is it?" Scott asks, concerned. 

Isaac quickly shakes his head, then pauses with a slight frown. "Or at least I _hope_ not. I guess it just depends on how you react."

Scott burns with curiousity now, but before he can tell Isaac to go first, Isaac asks, "Wait, is the thing _you_ have to tell me bad?" 

"No," Scott assures him, then, "Well, it also depends on how you react when I tell you."

Isaac tilts his head curiously. "Then I guess you should just say it so I can decide for myself if its good or bad."

Scott nods and clears his throat. "Right. So. Isa– "

A giggle interrupts him, followed by shushing and the back door clicking shut. 

"Hello?" Scott calls, focusing his hearing. He hears a soft, "S _hit,"_ and then Malia and Lydia appear a moment later. 

"Hey," Lydia greets brightly. "We just came in to use the restroom."

"Together?" Isaac questions skeptically. 

"No, I was going to Scott's bathroom, and Lydia was going to the one down here," Malia answers. 

Scott shakes his head. "I don't care that you came in here to makeout, just please stay out of my room, okay?"

Malia nods, and takes Lydia's hand, leading her out of the kitchen. 

"You can't make out in my room either!" Isaac shouts after them, and all he gets is a giggle and the sound of them running up the stairs. He huffs. "Great. There's _no way_ they're not going to my room now."

"There's still time to stop them."

Isaac waves his hand dismissively. "I'd rather finish our talk."

Scott smiles, and shifts nervously. "Me too." He rubs the back of his neck, "So, what I've been trying to say is that you're very important to me, Isaac, and I've fal– "

The sound of the backdoor opening catches his attention this time, and his mom walks in a few seconds later. He knows he could hint for her to leave and she'd pick up on it, but, unfortunately, he can hear a second heartbeat approaching. 

"Scott, could you be a dear and go buy more charcoal?" She asks. 

"Sure." He answers, biting his lip. He wants to scream. 

Isaac clears his throat. "I can go wi–"

"Isaac," Derek says as he steps into the kitchen, "Henry wants you to clean off the grill so he can start on the steaks."

Isaac shoots a frustrated look at Scott before answering. "Okay, but can I– "

"Great! Scott do you want me to go with you to get the charcoal?" Derek asks. 

"Sure," Scott agrees.

"Oh, and buy more potato chips, Liam just ate the last of them," Melissa adds. 

Scott nods, biting the inside of his cheek, almost hard enough to draw blood. He looks to Isaac again. "Finish this later?" 

Isaac nods, looking disappointed this time, and hops off the counter. 

Scott had gotten so _close_ to finally saying it, and of course it had just been one thing after another to stop him. It was starting to feel like he wasn't meant to tell Isaac how he'd felt, and a part of him wanted to just give up, but then that wasn't something he knew how to do.

So he tries to get Isaac alone three more times after he returns, except every time he so much as _looks_ in the other man's direction, he gets pulled in another by someone else – everyone, but Stiles who tries his best to run interference with no real luck. Its the only day Scott has ever wished his pack wasn't so big or eager to talk to him. 

* * *

Isaac bounces his leg impatiently as he waits for Scott to finish talking with Derek over on the back porch. He was _going_ to tell Scott how he felt if it was the last thing he ever did, he just needed _one_ minute alone with him to get out the words and see what happened. At this point, he'd even take ten seconds just to blurt them out.

All day people had been dragging Scott away from him, and the mounting frustration was starting to peak dangerously under his skin, restoring the momentum that had died in his earlier embarrassment. 

He gets tired of waiting and stands up abruptly. 

"Isaac?" Alec, who had been talking his ear off, questions, but he ignores him and marches over to Scott. 

"Scott, can I speak to you for a moment?" Isaac asks a little louder than necessary. 

Scott looks at him curiously. "Uh, yeah," he says, then turning to Derek, "I think flamingo pink is a _little_ too bright for the nursery. Maybe go for a light purple?"

Derek lights up at that. "Huh. You might be right. Braeden!" He walks off to talk to his wife and Scott turns to face Isaac. 

"I was hoping you'd return the favor for about ten minutes now," Scott tells him. "I love Derek, but I think he's genuinely forgotten how to talk about literally anything not pregnancy or baby related."

Isaac chuckles, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets. He can feel the words clawing their way up his throat, trying to shove past his heart that's been stuck there all day. "Um, so, listen, about earlier...well, there's something I've been trying to tell you for a while now and its not an easy thing for me to say because I haven't had the best experience with it, but I...I need you to hear it."

Scott grabs his forearm, squeezing gently. His soft brown eyes make Isaac want to melt. "Whatever you have to say, I'm listening, Isaac, and I'm not gonna let anyone else interrupt us this time I promise."

Isaac takes a shaky breath, and he opens his mouth as the words squeeze by his heart and settle on the tip of his tongue once more, "Scott, you're my best friend, and I know this might change that, but I think I'll regret not telling you how I feel even more so I'm just going to spit it out. I'm i–"

"Scott! Isaac!" Liam shouts. 

They glance over at him instinctively. 

"Fireworks!" He calls, pointing to where Stiles is trying to light something with Mason and Corey. 

"Be there in a second!" Scott yells back, sounding a little annoyed, then to Isaac, much softer, "You're...?"

Isaac swallows nervously, so on edge he can barely think. "Scott, I lov – No, I'm _in_ love wi – "

"Do you guys have a lighter?!" Liam shouts in their direction.

Scott squeezes his arm encouragingly, choosing to ignore Liam. 

Liam, oblivious continues shouting. "This one doesn't–" 

"Liam!" Both Scott and Isaac shout in exasperation, Isaac whipping around to look over at him where he stands next to Stiles. 

" _What?"_ He questions.

Scott and Isaac both yell over each other as they respond,

"I'm trying to tell Scott– " "–tell Isaac– " "–that I'm in love with him!" 

Isaac turns to look at Scott, whose attention snaps to him too.

Everyone around them goes quiet. 

"What?" They both say to each other in disbelief. Fireworks crackle and pop in the distance as some neighbor manages to set theirs off. 

Scott takes a step forward as if the noise urges him into action. "I've been trying to get you alone all day so I could tell you."

Isaac huffs. "I've been trying to get _you_ alone all day so I could tell you."

Scott smiles, and steps closer, barely leaving any space between them. "We both have terrible timing."

Isaac crowds into him, his hands settling on Scott's waist. His heart races with excitement as Scott reaches up to touch his face. "Yeah, what were we thinking assuming everyone would leave us alone for five minutes? And on a Holiday."

Scott's smile grows. "I think school has fried our brains."

Isaac can't resist staring down at Scott's mouth. "Oh, definitely, and I doubt being in love helps us with that."

Scott pulls him into a soft kiss, and he returns it happily, eyes slipping closed. He allows Scott to adjust their angle, and deepen the kiss, Scott's thumb gently stroking his cheekbone. He almost forgets about their audience until he hears Melissa loudly clear her throat. 

Scott pulls away first, and they turn to look at everyone. Isaac's face heats in the wake of their gawking, but Scott's hand sliding into his eases the burn. 

"Isaac and I need to have a talk," Scott says. "And we'd appreciate it if no one interrupted us this time."

"I'll make sure no one bothers you," Malia is quick to assure him, while also casting a threatening glare to everyone else. 

"Thanks," Scott tells her before leading Isaac into the house. 

Scott doesn't let go of his hand until they're in his bedroom. He shuts the door while Isaac goes to sit on his bed. He sees Scott stop to use his hearing to confirm they were the only two in the house, and Isaac does the same to pick up on the voices in the backyard. 

All he hears are whispers about the two of them, but that wasn't important right now. 

Scott joins him on the bed. 

"I love you," Isaac blurts because he doesn't know what else to say at this point. All the build up to these words he'd already exhausted throughout the day. 

Scott smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners, as he takes his hand. "I love you too...feels great to finally get to say it after all the interruptions."

Isaac nods in agreement, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

Scott squeezes his hand. "I've been trying to find the right moment to tell you for months now, but there wasn't one, and I just got tired of waiting, but now I kind of wished I'd just waited one more day."

Isaac hums. "Admittedly, shouting it at our friends and family wasn't ideal, but I'm kind of glad it just slipped out for both of us when it did. I mean at least this way we both knew at the same time, and no one got the chance to interrupt us before we _both_ said how we feel."

"That's true." 

It's quiet a beat, then Isaac raises their hands in the space between them. "So, uh, where do we go from here?"

"Dinner Saturday at that fancy Italian place?" Scott suggests. 

Isaac's brow shoots up. " _Wow_. Okay, you must _really_ love me to spend that much on me."

"Oh, so you expect _me_ to pay for dinner." Scott teases playfully. 

Isaac shrugs, fighting a smile. "I'm not a vet tech yet. Besides, _you_ asked _me_ , so _you_ pay. I know you haven't dated anyone in a while, but that's still how it works."

Scott huffs a laugh. "All right. Lucky for you I've been saving for this."

Isaac kisses the back of his hand. "I can't wait," he says softly, then, "And the next date'll be on me. We'll go to that Mexican place that's gonna open up next week."

Scott smiles so big, it looks almost painful. "I'd like that."

Isaac kisses him and he swears he's never been happier than in this moment. Scott shifts on the bed, urging Isaac up higher before gently pushing him onto it. He straddles Isaac's waist, kissing him again, and Isaac settles his hands on his hips. 

All they do is kiss, and give soft touches as fireworks pop and crackle in the distance, but Isaac thinks he'll never get enough of either. He pulls away when it sinks in that they have nothing but time for this, for everything they want now. He stares up into Scott's beautiful brown eyes, gently stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. 

Every sappy thought he's ever had about Scott springs to his mind, but he holds onto them, knowing he had time to share each and every one of them later. 

"I can't wait to have you all to myself again," Scott tells him, mirroring the way Isaac stroked him. 

Isaac leans into his touch. "Same here. I love everyone here, but I like our life together too much."

It visibly clicks then for Scott. " _Wait_ , so earlier when you said your whole life was in Davis did you...did you mean _me?"_

Isaac nods."You're the most important person to me and I don't care where we live or what we do, I just know that I want to be with you...I left you once, and I'm never doing it again."

Scott presses his cheek more firmly against Isaac's palm. "Good because I don't think I'd ever recover if you did." 

"Me neither."

Scott kisses his forehead, and the sound of shouting from the backyard draws their attention, reminding them where they were. "We should probably get back out there."

Isaac kisses his jaw. " _Or_ we could stay in here and makeout some more."

Scott smiles softly, backing himself off the bed and pulling Isaac to his feet. "Come on. I haven't even had a popsicle yet."

Isaac opens his mouth to make a dirty joke about _his_ popsicle, but then Scott surges forward to steal another kiss that leaves him dizzy and he forgets it completely. He allows himself to be dragged downstairs, and after grabbing a couple of popsicles, they rejoin the others who cast them curious looks. 

Scott makes a beeline towards the box of fireworks, ignoring them all. He turns to Isaac, "Pick one."

Isaac raises his brow, but still rifles through the box, and picks up the biggest one. 

Scott looks at the others finally and asks, "Does anyone have a lighter my _boyfriend_ can use?"

And then a delightful sort of chaos ensued in the form verbal excitement, congratulatory hugs, and a sense of family filling the atmosphere. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
